Prom Night
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: AU story. It's prom night, but there's plenty of shopping and panic occuring before the actual prom. How will Katara, Zuko, Sokka and Toph deal with the pre-prom panic? Songfic to 'Night to Remember' from High School Musical 3.


**This story was suggested by w.i.t.c.h. fan in ut. It's an AU to the song in it is **_**A Night to Remember**_** from High School Musical 3. So here's **_**Prom Night.**_

_**PLEASE READ THIS: **_**In this AU, Toph is not blind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, the song _A Night to Remember_ or the Mustang.**

Zuko and Sokka wandered aimlessly around the mall. For reasons unknown, their girlfriends, Zuko's being Katara and Sokka's being Toph, had left the boys to fend for themselves for suits to wear to prom.

_Guess now it's official_

_  
Can't back out, can't back out (No)_

"Do we have to go to prom?" Sokka complained.

"If you didn't want to go, why did you say yes to Toph?" Zuko asked, leading them into a shop with suits in it.

"Because I want to take her," Sokka said, "I just don't like the shopping part of it. Which reminds me, why are you so relaxed about this?" Zuko shrugged.

"Because I have a sister who shops 24/7 and is not old enough to drive," Zuko said, "So I always have to take her shopping. I'm use to this." Sokka silently thanked the spirits that is sister was not the type to shop 24/7. Unless it was for prom, like now.

"Besides," Zuko said, "We already said yes, we can't back out now."

_Getting ready for the night of nights_

_  
The night of nights, alright_

"Come on Toph, aren't you excited?" Katara bubbled happily as the girls wandered through the dress shop.

"Yeah," Toph said calmly, looking at a green dress. Top was not the type of girl to go crazy over things like prom. But her best friend, Katara, knew Toph was excited about going to prom with Sokka. She just didn't show it.

_Don't panic (Panic!)_

_Now do we have to dress up for the prom?_

_  
Dude I don't think we have the choice_

"Would you smack me if I started panicking?" Sokka asked.

"Yes I would," Zuko said.

"Do we really have to dress up?" Sokka asked as Zuko looked through the suit jackets.

"I don't think we have a choice," Zuko said.

_  
Yeah it's the night of all nights_

_  
Gotta look just right_

_  
Dressing to impress the boys_

"How do you like this Toph?" Katara asked, stepping out the dressing room in a spaghetti strap knee length dark blue dress. Toph peeked out of her own dressing room.

"Do you think Zuko would like it?" Katara asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Maybe you should get something in a lighter blue," Toph suggested, "Zuko likes light blue on you. And maybe a bit more flair. Add a bit of a Katara touch in there. That dress is a little plain."

"You're right," Katara said, going back in her dressing room.

_Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?_

_  
Where's the mirror?_

_  
I think this tux is too baggy_

_  
Too tight, it makes me look weird._

"Classic, vintage, plaid, why are there so many styles?!" Sokka exclaimed. He was currently wearing a purple plaid shirt with baggy black pants and a black suit jacket.

"Because it's the malls goal to drive guys crazy," Zuko said from inside his dressing room, "Do you even know what are half the things you just said." There was silence for a moment.

"No," Sokka mumbled, "And where's the mirror?"

"Right in front of you Sokka," Zuko said impatiently. Sokka could practically hear his friend rolling his eyes. The mirror was, in fact, in front of Sokka.

"I knew that," Sokka said.

"Uh-huh," Zuko said sarcastically, "How does this look?" Zuko stepped out the dressing room in a nice dark red suit. The only problem was, it was...

"Way too tight," Sokka laughed, "You look ridiculous". Zuko mumbled something that sounded unkind under his breath and went back into the dressing room.

_  
Should I go movie star glamorous, sassy or sweet?_

_  
Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me_

_  
_"Glamorous, sassy, sweet," Katara mumbled, going through dresses, "What to choose?"

"I just hope no one wears the same dress as me," Toph said, "That would be so embarrassing."

"True," Katara giggled, "Remember when you and Azula showed up to the Spring Formal in the same red dress?" Toph groaned.

"Don't remind me," Toph said, "Bad memory."

_It's the night of our nightmares_

"This night is going to be torture," Sokka groaned.

"Do you _ever _stop complaining?" Zuko sighed.

"Not really," Sokka retorted.

_  
It's the night of our dreams_

"Katara, if you keep bouncing around like that, you're going to bounce right out of your skin," Toph said.

"I can't help it," Katara said, "I'm just so excited."

_  
It's too late to back out of it._

"Sokka, it's too late to back out now," Zuko said, "Just suck it up and take it like a man."

"I'm just a boy," Sokka said.

"It's only prom," Zuko said, "Not a matter of life and death."

_  
Hey, makeovers, massages_

"And after our makeover we can get massages and..." Toph tuned out Katara, who babbled on and on and on and on and on and _on_.

_  
Don't know what a corsage is_

"If I may suggest, there is a lovely flower shop upstairs that sells beautiful corsages," said the cashier as Sokka and Zuko bought there suits.

"Thank you," Zuko said, taking his bag as Sokka took his own. When they were safely out the store, Sokka asked, "Zuko, do you know what a corsage is?" Zuko shook his head.

"Not a clue," he answered.

_  
Been waiting all our lives for this.  
_

"Toph, be excited!" Katara said, pushing her friend playfully, "We've been waiting for prom all our lives!"

"That doesn't mean it's going to turn me into a bubbly, giggly girly girl," Toph said. Katara rolled her eyes at Toph's statement.

"It'll certaintly be a night to remember," Katara said with a bright smile.

_  
It's gonna be a night _

"This will be a night to remember," Zuko said, "It'll either end nicely or in total disaster."

"Nice way to cheer me up Zuko," Sokka said sarcastically.

"No problem buddy," Zuko said, patting his friends back.

_(Can't wait)_

_  
To remember (Aw man)_

_  
Come on now, big fun (Alright)_

_  
It's gonna be the night (I guess)_

_  
To last forever (Lucky us)_

_  
Well never ever ever forget_

_Gettin' ready, get gettin' ready_

_  
Gettin' ready, get, gettin ready_

The day of prom, Toph and Katara were getting ready in Katara's room. Katara was wearing a ice blue sparkly mermaid style dress with royal blue ruffles on the bottom, royal blue pumps, a silver necklace embedded with sapphires, silver bangles and silver chandelier earrings. She also had on dark blue eyeshadow, dark pink blush and dark red lip gloss. Toph had on a green sparkly knee length halter dress with a green choker, green high heeled sandals, gold bangles and gold earrings in the shape of roses. She had on green eyeshadow, bringing out her silver-blue eyes, pale pink blush and pink lip gloss.

The boys were at Zuko's house, getting dressed. Zuko had on a red suit with a black silk shirt, dark red tie and black shoes. Sokka had on a light blue suit with a dark blue shirt, blue tie and white shoes. Zuko was currently in the bathroom, fixing his hair.

_(Hey you been in there an hour man)_

"Hurry up Zuko," Sokka said from the other side of the bathroom door, "Geez, even Katara doesn't take this long with her hair."

"I heard that," Zuko said.

_  
So, what should I do with my hair?_

"Should I leave my hair down?" Katara pondered, looking at her dark brown, waist long wavy hair in the mirror. Toph had her shoulder length hair curled.

"Yeah, it looks better like that," Toph said.

_  
Where's my shaver?_

"Zuko, have you seen my shaver?" Sokka asked once Zuko had left the bathroom, giving Sokka the chance to occupy it.

"You left it on top on the shelf above the toilet," Zuko said. Sokka reached for the shaver...and it fell right in the toilet.

"Did your shaver fall in the toilet again?" Zuko asked.

"No," Sokka said indigently, then muttered, "Maybe. Yeah. So?"

_Ooh, I love it._

"I actually look pretty good," Toph said, looking at her self in Katara's full length mirror.

"I told you you'd like the dress," Katara said. Toph grinned.

"I love it," she admitted.

_  
I look like a waiter_

"I look like a waiter," Sokka complained.

"Congradulations Sokka," Zuko said, "The first step is confessing the truth."

"Don't make me kill you on prom night," Sokka threatened.

_  
Should I fluff it?_

"Should I fluff my hair?" Katara asked. Toph shook her head.

"It's wild enough," Toph joked. Katara glared at her.

"It's a cute wild," Toph said, defending herself. Katara rolled her eyes and checked the clock on her dresser.

"The boys should be here soon," she said.

_  
It's getting later already should be there._

"We better go," said Zuko, checking his watch, "The girls are waiting."

_Her mother opens the door, I'm shakin' inside_

Katara's mother opened the door when the boys came, Toph's mother behind her.

"Hello Mrs. Mizu," Zuko said politely to Katara's mom.

"Hello Mrs. Tahro," Sokka said to Toph's mom. Both boys were shaking inside with nervousness.

_  
He's here, it's time, the hours arrived._

"They're here!" Katara squealed, hearing the boys voiced downstairs. Toph winced at Katara's high pitched squeal, but couldn't help the small smile creeping onto her face._  
_

_Don't know why, her father's staring me down_

Sokka and Zuko sat in the living room, Katara and Toph's fathers staring the boys down. Sokka felt like sinking into the couch he was sitting in while Zuko fidgeted nervously.

_  
Where's my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking out_

"Where's my purse? Where's my lip gloss?" Katara panicked.

"Your lip gloss is in your purse, which is behind you," Toph said calmly, rolling her eyes.

"I knew that," Katara stated.

_  
Then something changes my world_

At the click of heels coming down the stairs, Zuko and Sokka stood up. Katara and Toph appeared in the doorway of the living room.

_The most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes_

"Wow," Sokka said, his eyes wide in amazement, "Toph, you look beautiful." Toph grinned.

"Thanks," she said.

"You look lovely Katara," Zuko said. Katara smiled brightly.

"Thank you," she said, "You don't look so bad yourself."

_  
It's gonna be a night (Oh yeah!)_

The four of them went outside to Zuko's red Mustang, brimming with excitement. This was truly going to be a night to remember. High school prom did happen only once in a person's life.

_  
To remember (Thats for sure)_

_  
Come on now, big fun (Alright!)_

_  
It's gonna be the night (Yeah tonight)_

_  
To last forever (Forever more)_

_Well never ever ever forget._

_Who's that girl? (She's so fine)_

_  
Who's that guy? (I don't recognize)_

_  
Who's that girl? (She looks so good, yeah)_

_  
You'll never really notice, but you probably should_

All eyes were on Zuko, Katara, Sokka and Toph when they stepped into the large, elegantly decorated ballroom were prom was being held. Whispers and eyes followed them, especially Toph, who had never been seen in a dress or even a skirt before. The four teens were easily the best dressed at the prom.

_Big fun, on the night of nights (Alright)_

_  
The night of nights, tonight_

_  
Let's dance_

_  
On the night of nights_

_  
You know were gonna do it right_

The prom passed in a delightful blur of dancing and talking and laughing. All the preparation and panic was all worth it now. Even the boys torture of shopping.

_It's gonna be a night to remember_

_  
It's gonna be the night to last forever_

_  
It's gonna be a night to remember_

_  
Its gonna be the night to last forever_

_  
(Last forever)_

_  
It's gonna be our night (You know it)_

_  
To remember (All time)_

_  
Come on now, big fun (Big fun)_

_  
It's gonna be the night (Love it)_

_  
To last forever (The rest of our lives)_

_  
Well never ever ever forget_

_It's gonna be our night (Oh yeah)_

_  
All together (Say it loud)_

_  
Come on now, everyone (That's right)_

_  
It's gonna be a night (Yeah tonight)_

_  
To remember (Hear the crowd)_

_  
And never ever ever never ever ever never ever never ever ever forget! _

As the last song of the night ended, Zuko captured Katara's lips in a passionate kiss and Sokka kissed Toph softly. It was truly a night none of them would forget.

**There's _Prom Night_. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
